The Third Touch
by ImmiCamaraderi
Summary: Zack has feelings for Cloud but it isn't mutual...yet! Zack x Cloud
1. The Third Touch

The room was dim and the only noise was coming from Cloud. His heavy breathing seemed to echo through Zack's mind. They were the only two people in the room as the other SOLDIER trainee was keeping guard downstairs. His shift was going to end soon and Cloud was going to have to go outside by himself. _Maybe I could go out and keep him company, _Zack thought. He rolled over to face the window and he fell asleep without realising.

At the break of dawn the next morning, Zack, Cloud and the other trainee made their way into the mountains. It was a new training program where a First Class SOLDIER would take a few trainees and practice combat skills. "I don't see why we couldn't have done this in a training room. It's not necessary for us to be trekking the mountains for monsters." Zack complained.  
"But sir, every First Class SOLDIER has to do it. We will both work hard." the trainee stated causing Zack to roll his eyes. He was a typical trainee- the type to get into everyone's good books and seem like he knows more than everyone else. _Surely I wasn't like that..._ he thought. Cloud was quiet, as always. It made him different to everyone else and it made him stick out in Zack's eyes. As they turned the corner, two small pigs were lying next to a rock at the side of the path. Once they saw the three men approach, they charged. The two trainees brought out their training swords.  
"Hey you! Take the one on the left. Cloud, I'll help you with the one on the right." Zack yelled.

The SOLDIER trainees did as they were told. Cloud ran towards the pig and tried to stab its back but the attack sent the blonde backwards. Fortunately, Zack was behind and managed to catch him. "It's too bad that this guy's weak point isn't his back. Try the neck." he suggested and took hold of Cloud's wrists. He ran forward, taking Cloud with him, and attacked if it were him by himself. "If we hit him right there, he's sure to go down easily." Zack smiled and let Cloud go, who was still in a daze. "Right! Lesson over! Maybe we'll be able to get back to headquarters by nightfall." he announced before heading off back down the mountain.  
"Thank you, sir!" Cloud shouted and followed the other two men. _Wow. His touch was so gentle even though we were in the midst of battle. Well, it was hardly a battle but we were fighting. _He _was fighting. But it was for me, _he thought. He wasn't looking where he was going so he bumped into the other trainee. "Oh, sorry, Adrian. I wasn't paying attention." was all that Cloud could say.  
"Well Strife, just because your Fair's favourite doesn't mean you can just zone out like that. Getting into SOLDIER's going to be difficult for you. How did you not know that you hit the pig on the neck? We read about it just last week! Honestly, why does Zack like YOU so much? That's the third time he's helped you like that..." Adrian replied under his breath but still loud enough for Cloud to hear. Zack was completely oblivious to everything that was going on behind him. He just wanted to get back to his room as this training seemed pointless. All three of them soon reached the Shinra van and they loaded up into the back.

**My first ever fan fiction! I think it went alright! Thank you for reading and if you review, please be kind! It is my first after all!  
I do not own any of the characters.**


	2. Love Letter To Who?

_It is his voice. No, it's his hair. His touch? It has to be his scent. But it's not that. What is it? Is it his face?_

"Strife. Strife! Strife! STRIFE! CLOUD STRIFE!"

Cloud looked up and saw everyone including the teacher staring back at him. Some were giggling, some not paying attention themselves and Adrian was looking annoyed with him as usual.

_"__Well Strife, just because your Fair's favourite doesn't mean you can just zone out like that. Getting into SOLDIER's going to be difficult for you. How did you not know that you hit the pig on the neck? We read about it just last week! Honestly, why does Zack like YOU so much? That's the third time he's helped you like that..." _

Adrian's voice kept playing in Cloud's head. It seemed louder than the lecture he was currently receiving from the Materia teacher. As soon as he walked away and got back to talking about Cure Materia, Cloud started thinking to himself again. _It's everything about him. Zack Fair, you're impossible to forget. It's been almost a week since we got back from the training and the last time I saw you. _Cloud looked over at Adrian; the look was still on his face. _Why is Adrian angry with me? Wait, does Adrian like Zack? He must do!_ Everyone around him stood up and cleared away their notebooks. Cloud did the same and avoided the teacher as he left the classroom.

The building was so quiet. It was a business after all. The great Shinra Corporation with the famous SOLDIER. First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair. Cloud's every thought led to Zack in a way.

"Why can't I get him out of my head! Do I like Zack in that way!" Cloud shouted out and his reply was awkward stares from everyone in the hallway. He blushed and hid his face while he found his room. When he was finally alone, he grabbed the pillow from his bed and screamed into it.

When it reached four o'clock, Adrian walked in and tossed a note onto Cloud who was lying on his bed. Adrian started to get changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a dark purple shirt.

"It's from Zack. Zack Fair. He wasn't able to give it to you in person so he asked me to deliver it. I don't want to be a postman delivering your love letters so take any replies to him yourself." he informed Cloud. The blonde sat up and opened the piece of paper.

_Cloud. I heard from someone that you suddenly shouted out something about a person named Zack. Is it a coincidence that I have the same name as that someone? Do you want to meet up for a meal someday this week? We still have Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and the weekend. I'll see you tomorrow in the normal training room anyway._

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up and then he heard the sigh from Adrian. "Thank you, Adrian. Um, I know it may not be in my place to ask this but we are roommates after all. Do you have a crush on Zack Fair?"

Cloud's question made Adrian's own face red and his eyes wide. "What! What are you on about, Strife? Don't you dare start any rumours because I'll know that they'll come from you!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you or anything."

"You didn't annoy me but please, can you drop it now?" Adrian turned away and sat on the other bed. _How did he know? And now Zack likes Strife back. I'm going to lose to Cloud! Of all people! They both like each other, the letter and his reaction are enough proof for that. Zack's supposed to be mine, not Cloud's. _


	3. Cold Start To The Night

"We'll end here today, you two." Zack said to both of the SOLDIER trainees. The training hadn't gone to plan as none of the men were concentrating. Zack's mind was on Cloud. Cloud's mind on Zack. Adrian's on Zack and Cloud together but mainly on the first class SOLDIER.

Adrian put his weapon back in its stand and thanked Zack. "Thank you for the training today." He turned away and walked out of the door. Cloud saw him leave and then Zack appear in front of him.

"Huh? What's up with him? He was quiet today."

"It's nothing, Zack."

"Oh, okay then. So! Tonight at seven?"

"What?"

"The dinner? You got the note, right?"

"Oh! Yes, that's fine. Seven it is." Cloud blushed and looked down.

"I'll come and meet you at your room, okay?"

"Yeah, that's great! Thank you, Zack."

The two left the training room after everything was packed away. Zack turned left and Cloud right.

Zack unlocked the door to his room and dumped his keys on the coffee table. Zack's room consisted of three smaller rooms: a bathroom, bedroom and living room. The bathroom contained a shower with a bath, toilet and sink. The bedroom was very big, had a double bed with a navy blue sheet and several chests of drawers against the walls. In the living room was the coffee table, two large sofas and a television mounted on the wall. Underneath the television was a DVD rack and on top was a photograph. In the photo were Zack and Angeal. Behind them were Sephiroth and Genesis but they were far off in the distance.

Zack took off his SOLDIER uniform and got into the shower. The warm water beating against his skin was soothing but when he got out of the shower, it felt colder than ever. _Zack, are you nervous? This isn't normal. _Zack ignored his nerves and got dressed in black trousers and dark blue shirt. The aftershave he used was only used on special occasions. Once he was ready, Zack waited on the sofa, watching the television. The half hour he had to spare were killing him. He wanted to see Cloud so badly.

Adrian was already back when Cloud reached the room. Their room was a lot smaller than Zack's as they only had a bathroom and bedroom. Their bathroom had a sink, toilet and single shower. The main room, the bedroom, contained two single beds, Cloud's the one nearest the door and Adrian's the one next to the window. There was a small television on top of a chest of drawers where their clothes were kept.

"Hey Adrian." Cloud said while closing the door. "I'll be in the shower for a bit and then I'll be going out, okay?" Adrian was lying on his bed, facing away from him. He walked into the bathroom and turned it on. The water felt like ice and made Cloud jump. "What the-?" At the sound of Cloud's yell, Adrian smiled slightly. The last person to use it must have turned the temperature right down and that person was Adrian. Seeing as they were only trainees, they had the worst rooms. Whenever they wanted to turn the water temperature up, it took ages and Cloud didn't have that much time. Instead, he just put up with the freezing water pouring down in him. He didn't waste time in the shower and dried himself off quickly. When he walked into the bedroom, Adrian sat up and faced him.

"What was the noise for?"

"The shower. It was freezing. Did you put the temperature down that low?"

"Yeah. I was really hot from training. I forgot to put it back. Sorry."

"It's okay." Cloud slipped into some dark brown trousers and put on a long sleeved green shirt. Just before he was ready, a knock was heard from the door. Adrian answered it and Zack came in.

"Good evening, Adrian. Is Cloud ready?"

"He's just in the bathroom. He's almost ready." Adrian didn't look at Zack but instead at the floor.

"I'll be waiting just out here." Zack said and took two steps to the left of the door. Cloud appeared just before Adrian started to have tears in his eyes.

"I'll be back later, Adrian. See you!" Cloud told him and closed the door behind him. Adrian made his way back to his bed and lay down. The tears fell onto his pillow; he couldn't stop crying. He wanted Zack for himself and his roommate was now dating him.

Zack was waiting for Cloud just outside and smiled when he saw him. "So, you ready?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cloud was getting shy again.

A taxi was parked outside Cloud's building and they both got in. Zack started telling stories about missions and Angeal. Cloud had known him before Angeal died and he had witnessed Zack's transformation both physically and mentally. Cloud had helped him get through Angeal's death and because of that, the two of them were very close. Soon, the taxi pulled up to an Italian restaurant and it was quiet inside even though it was nearly full. A rather tall woman showed the two of them to a booth so Cloud sat down and Zack right next to him. The two of them looked over their menus, discussing the food.

"I've heard that the spaghetti sauce here is really good." Cloud stated.

"It is. But they use it on all of the pizzas as well, which is what I'm getting."

"Which pizza?"

"This one but I can't pronounce it. Pepperoni, peppers, ham, chicken and onions. There's more on it but just reading it makes me hungry." Zack grinned and flipped his menu over.

"Do you want to split it? The pizza, I mean." Cloud asked while looking at the drinks on the other side.

"Yeah, sure! We'll order a big one then! What do you want to drink?"

"Water please."

"Just water?"

"Yeah, I like water."

"Okay then."

Zack ordered the pizza and the drinks. Cloud looked at him and zoned out. He realised that he was on a date with Zack. It was just the two of them. When Zack was finished talking, he looked back at Cloud. He wasn't responding to anything he was saying so he wrapped his arm around his waist. Cloud blushed and smiled.

"That got your attention then."

"Sorry, sir, I was just-"

"Don't call me 'sir', Cloud. We're on a date."

"Sorry. I was just looking at you and realised that we're dating."

"Well what did you think we were doing?"

"I don't know, I just didn't expect this."

"Kind of like a dream come true?"

"Sort of, yeah." Throughout their conversation, the both of them had gotten closer and closer. They were now only a few centimetres away from their lips touching and then the food arrived. Zack took his arm away from Cloud's waist and served him pizza. "Thank you, Zack." Cloud smiled and began eating when his date sat down.

While they were eating, it was quiet between them apart from the occasional giggle from Cloud. He found it funny watching Zack eat his pizza as he was showing off and having a good time. The hours passed by and Cloud's eyelids began to drop. "Sorry Zack, I need to go to the bathroom quickly."

"Okay! Take your time!" While Cloud was gone, Zack paid and waited for him at the door. Cloud appeared and they made their way to a taxi. The ride back to Cloud's was mainly silent as the two of them in the back seat were just gazing at each other, smiling.

Zack got out and held the door open for Cloud. They walked next to each other and then they reached Cloud's room. He unlocked the door and looked around the door; Adrian wasn't in his bed. "Hey, Zack. Adrian isn't in there."

"What? I thought he wasn't going out."

"He's probably in the bathroom or something. The light's on it there."

Zack moved around Cloud so that he could see the bathroom door but really, he was closer to Cloud. He turned around and pulled Cloud's waist so that they were really close now. The blonde blushed and Zack planted his lips gently on his. Cloud didn't resist, in fact, he gave in and kissed back slightly.

Adrian heard Zack and Cloud come in so he waited until it was silent outside for a while. He thought Zack had left, so he unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. He looked towards the door and saw Zack and Cloud kissing. He stepped back and hurried into his bed. Zack turned and saw Adrian so he pulled away from Cloud, who still had his eyes closed. Once he opened them, he saw Adrian as well and blushed even more.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow then? See ya!" Zack said with a smile as he walked away.

"Yeah, thank you for tonight, Zack!" Cloud called after him, shutting the door.

"So how was it?" Adrian asked the blonde man, pouting with his back facing him.

"Well, you saw that so it was really good." Cloud said, while getting changed. He turned off the light and slipped into his bed. "I really enjoyed it."


	4. Hidden By Kabuki Masks

"_I feel ill. Go without me."_

_But that's the first time Adrian's been sick. He better be alright while I'm not there. I'll check on him after I'm done training and then I'll buy the food for this week. I wonder what he wants._ Cloud was worried about Adrian. It was true; Adrian had the immune system to dream for. He had never been ill before. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious.

While Cloud made his way to the training room, Adrian lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. The kiss between the man he liked and his roommate just lingered in the room. He wasn't feeling ill physically but even the thought made Adrian cringe. Just when his eyes began to well, the time was almost twenty past ten which meant that the mail should have been delivered. Adrian slipped on some old slippers and left the room. It felt good to be rid of the atmosphere in there but it was cold in the hallway. He shuffled down to the post boxes and unlocked his; it contained a few letters. There was one from his brother in Costa del Sol, another from an ex-girlfriend and one from Shinra. He skimmed over the personal ones first. His brother was having a great time in the sun and was going to take another two month holiday there again at the end of this year. His ex, Cissnei, was bragging about dating a First Class SOLDIER. Apparently, they went to a big dinner together and she got to meet Sephiroth. That was something Adrian hadn't done but Cloud was probably going to if he continued being so close to Zack.

Adrian slammed the metal door to his post box and dropped the letters. "JUST STOP! OF COURSE NOTHING GOOD IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF I JUST SIT HERE ALL DAY!" he yelled, sweats forming on his forehead. He crouched down to pick up the letters and sat on the floor while he opened the one from Shinra. From it, he only paid attention to two details on the piece of paper.

_Dispatch date: 22__nd__ March_

_Location: Base 3, Wutai_

All of the recent missions had been to Base 3 and only a couple of the people Adrian knew that were dispatched there had come back. "The 22nd? That's the week after next, right?" Adrian mumbled while his hands started to shake. He was nervous. He was only a trainee, why did he have to go?

A tall man with long silver hair entered the room; Adrian didn't notice, he just stayed there with his letters scattered on the floor. The stranger picked up the letter from Cissnei as he saw his name on it. After he gave a slight smile, he bent down near Adrian and asked "Is this yours?" Adrian jumped at the sound of the deep voice and turned around, grabbing the letter. He picked up the other two and stood up. "Why are you crying?" the man asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Just leave me alone! I never asked for your help!" Adrian screamed at the man and ran down the corridor. The pieces of paper were screwed up in Adrian's hand due to the force being applied to them. _Wait. Was that...Sephiroth? It's too late to say sorry now. He probably doesn't care anyway._ He reached the apartment and slammed the letters onto the bed. Adrian lay on top of them, hoping that somehow, they didn't exist.

Adrian didn't realise that he had been asleep until he looked at the clock: 3:10. But then he heard a strange noise. Zack was strolling down the hallway and stopped outside the door. He bent down and pushed an invitation under it, which made a scraping sound. Adrian stood up and walked to the door. He opened it but no one was outside so he picked up the paper and read it.

_Cloud, you said that you'd come so here are the details. Sorry it's such late notice and that I can't pick you up but meet me by the fountain outside, okay? Sorry that our costumes are simple as well. Just suits and Kabuki masks! From Zack_

Adrian opened up the invitation; it was for a masked costume party. "If Cloud doesn't see this, then he can't go. It's simple." Adrian stated to himself while walking out the door. He made his way swiftly down to the training rooms. Inside one were two Second Class SOLDIERS arguing about which materia each one was going to use but Adrian took this chance to take a 'Stop' materia. Luckily, he wasn't seen but Cloud was back by the time Adrian reached their room. "Hey..." he said to the blonde with his arms behind his back, hiding the materia.

"Hi Adrian. Are you okay now? Have you seen an invitation of some sort? I can't find it." Cloud replied, smiling. His mask was on the bed, along with his outfit which was a black suit. Before Cloud could stand up, Adrian used the materia. He put on Cloud's suit quickly and grabbed the mask.

"Yeah. I have seen it." Adrian turned his back on the frozen blonde male and left the room. _Sorry Cloud._

As Adrian neared the building with fountains outside, he could see a figure in a Kabuki mask. "Cloud? Is that you?" Zack's voice asked. Adrian replied with a nod and followed him inside. It was warm and filled with people inside the big hall. The lights from the ceiling were glittering over the dance floor and tables.

_I need to get him alone and then I can tell him. _

Adrian grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him into the male toilets. It was only a single cubicle so they would be alone. "Hey, Cloud. If you wanted us to be alone, you could have just said. I wouldn't mind." Zack said with humour in his voice while he took his mask off. Adrian wasn't sure of what to do so he pushed Zack to the floor and used the materia. Zack's head was propped against the wall and Adrian was sat, leaning over him. He took off his mask and showed his face.

"Zack, I know you don't like me much but please give me a chance. I'm in love with you but for some absurd reason, you're with Cloud. Please, love me instead." Adrian pleaded but Zack didn't say anything in reply so the trainee moved his lips closer to his teacher's.

**Sorry it took a week longer than expected but I was busier than expected. It'll probably be a while before I update again so I'll let you know now. There will only be one more chapter to this fan fiction so thank you for reading it!**

**-Ima :3**


	5. The End of the Party

Cloud watched Adrian leave the room in his costume with the invitation. All sorts of images and thoughts rushed through his mind.

_Is he going to kill Zack? _

_No, he likes him so he wouldn't. _

_But he could! _

_Is he jealous of us? _

_He might kill him then! _

_But he might try to take Zack away from me. _

_What can I do while I'm stuck here?_

The blonde just sat in the small chair in the corner of the room, waiting. Only a few minutes passed and a knock came from the door. It was then opened by a tall, muscular man with long silver hair. "Are you Cloud Strife? Dating Zack Fair?" he asked. "Also, do you know why that young man had a Stop materia in his possession? It was so weak that I don't know why he would even use it." The man looked over to Cloud, who returned it with a look of desperation. It all became clear to the man. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon, it was a very weak materia."

As the man said the last few words, Cloud managed to move his body again and he stood up. Unfortunately, he didn't know who the man was that was standing in his room or how important he was. "Sorry, but who are you? Zack's friend? Yes, I am Cloud." he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? I'm Sephiroth and yes, I am Zack's friend." the SOLDIER replied. Cloud blushed at his blunder. He knew who Sephiroth was, everyone did. He just didn't expect him to see him in person, let alone in his room.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I did not mean to seem rude in the slightest! Please forgive me!" Cloud called out while bowing.

"It's quite alright. Now I presume that you want to find your boyfriend?"

Cloud shot back up and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Did everyone know about what was going on between him and Zack? He was too embarrassed to speak so he managed a nod and followed Sephiroth out of the room.

The journey to the party seemed to be endless to Cloud. He and Sephiroth were sitting in the back of a taxi, similar to the one that he and Zack were in a few nights ago. The blonde male looked out of the window and watched the raindrops race down it. Every raindrop was like one of his thoughts, there were that many. But then he came to the conclusion that Adrian wouldn't kill Zack so he calmed down slightly. "Are we almost there?" Cloud asked quietly, still focused on the glass.

"Yes. You should settle down as well. With the way Zack goes on about you, he won't be going anywhere quite so soon."

Cloud turned to face Sephiroth, his eyes wide. Zack talked about him to Sephiroth?

Zack talked about _him_ to _Sephiroth_?

The taxi stopped abruptly and Cloud swung forward. Sephiroth, however, stayed still and stepped out of the car. By the time he reached the doors, Cloud caught up with him and they rushed inside. The blonde was asking everybody if they saw two men in suits and Kabuki masks. They all had the same negative replies. To find Adrian and Zack faster, they split up and Sephiroth took the far side of the hall.

"Excuse me, sorry to disrupt, but have you seen two men in Kabuki masks? It's important that we find them." Cloud asked someone with dark hair. In the light it was difficult for him to see which colour but it was either a reddish brown or dark chestnut, it changed in the light. He also wasn't able to determine whether it was a woman or a man. But they're answer was one that Cloud wanted to hear.

"Yes, I did. They went over to the male bathroom quite quickly. I'm not sure if they're still there though. I'm sorry and I hope you find them." they replied in a calm voice, accompanied with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much!" Cloud told them before running to the bathroom. Sephiroth noticed the blonde move and followed him. "They went to the bathroom!" When they reached the door, it wouldn't open. While Cloud fumbled with the handle, Sephiroth crashed into the wooden surface twice which finally gave in. When the younger male looked into the bathroom, he saw Adrian leaning over Zack.

Cloud dashed in and pushed Adrian away while guarding Zack's body. "Adrian! He's mine! I'm sorry that you want him too...but he's my boyfriend!"

When Adrian stood up with the masks, his head was down. "I'm sorry, Cloud, Zack. Enjoy your evening." he mumbled and walked past Sephiroth, out of the bathroom.

The room was silent for a while. Cloud didn't know what to say and Sephiroth didn't feel that it was his place to be talking. After a few minutes, Zack began to move in Cloud's arms. "Well, thanks Cloud. Means a lot, ya know?" Knowing that he was alright, Cloud hugged the dark haired man tighter and put his face next to his. Zack took the next step and gave the blonde a light kiss; Sephiroth raised his arms and backed away, smiling. "Thanks to you too, Sephiroth!" Zack called after him, causing the taller man to chuckle.

"Take care, you two. Remember that this is still a public place." he said with a wink and walked away.

Cloud managed to stand up and helped Zack find his footing. The dark haired man then looked at the blonde and pushed him against the wall. "Being in public doesn't mean I can't kiss you." Cloud smiled and let the other man place his lips on his own. Zack's hands went under Cloud's shirt and up to his chest, surprising the blonde and causing him to drop down a bit. The two men broke away and giggled before kissing again. Still locked together, Zack pulled Cloud out of the bathroom and down the corridor. When they reached the party again, they stopped and held hands while they made their way through the crowds. "Hey Cloud, look at Sephiroth with that person over there."

Cloud looked around and him talking to a dark haired person. "Oh! That's the person that I spoke to earlier! They told me that you and Adrian were in the bathroom. Do you think we should go over and say thank you?" he asked Zack.

"I don't think so. That person may actually be Sephiroth's date." the dark haired man stated.

Cloud smiled and rested his head on Zack's arm as they left the building and walked back to the First Class SOLDIER apartments.

-3 months later-

Cloud walked into the training room with a letter in his hand. "Hey Zack! I got a letter from Adrian! It's going really well between him and that guy he mentioned last time. " he shouted out with a smile.

"Which guy?" Zack looked up from his Buster Sword with confusion written over his face.

"The son of the house owner who's letting him stay with them." the blonde explained.

"That's good to hear. Are you going to reply later?"

"Yeah, before we go out tonight."

"Awesome, then you haven't forgotten. Now let's get this training done!" Zack moved over to Cloud and stood behind him. "I think you still need help with that battle stance I taught you last time." He placed his hands over Cloud's and picked up the training sword.

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thank you to everyone who added it to their story alert list, favourite story list and me to their favourite authors!**

**-Ima :3**


End file.
